


My dear Sophie...

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Letter, Loss of Child, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Tom to his baby girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dear Sophie...

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own Tom Hiddleston, nor have I ever met him or know what he is truly like. The character of Sophie derived entirely from my imagination and any similarities with living persons is truly incidental.  
> Feedback appreciated =)

My dear Sophie,

oh my little darling girl, my precious, my angel.  
You were so perfect, so beautiful when you entered this world. Your tiny hands and feet, so fragile, yet so strong.

You screamed your little heart out so everyone knew you had finally gotten here.

How happy we were.  
How beautiful she was, holding you, feeding you.

Our world turned around you, around your every need. The slightest whimper leaving your lips caused us to jump up, searching your eyes and features for a sign of what you might need.

We spent hours next to your crib, simply looking at you, watching you sleep. Your tiny fingers curled around your blanket and you sighed ever so softly in your sleep.

What were you dreaming of, little princess?

I loved watching you and your mother. Her eyes never left you when she held you close. They were so full of love, so full of happiness.  
You two together were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

You used to sleep in our bed quite a few times, did you know that? We just never wanted to miss a single moment with you.  
We watched your tiny chest moving with every breath you took; getting stronger and stronger day by day.

You were our miracle. One that no one believed in, not even we ourselves sometimes.

Holding you, seeing you, smelling you. It all seemed too good to be true.

We cherished every second with you, counted the minutes until we were next to you again when we were apart.

My fingertips would glide over your soft, slightly pink skin. Over your face and tummy, over your hands and feet. I always imagined you smiled at me when I tickled your belly even tough you were still way too young to smile consciously. 

Well, a father's wishful thinking, right?

You made me, us, so happy, my little darling girl.  
You lit up our lives. Every single second we were blessed with you was worth the 9 months long struggle we had gone through before.

We would have walked to the end of the world for you. We built walls of protection and added cushions for comfort.  
We adored and worshipped you and I so wish we still could.

You left us so soon, so unexpected.  
One night you simply fell asleep and never woke up again.  
Did you not like it here, my darling?  
Did we not love you enough, care for you enough?  
I thought we had done it all, I thought we had given our very best to make you feel at home.  
I thought you would be with us for the rest of our lives.

Now your crib is empty, your toys left abandoned. Your clothes are still neatly folded in the drawers, you pram unused in the hallway.

Our hearts are empty, little princess.  
I don't even know how to smile anymore.  
I lost the ability to so so, when I lost you.

I hope you are okay now, sweety.  
I hope you are happy and unharmed.  
I hope you can see us from where you are.  
And I hope you will never ever forget how much your mummy and daddy love you.

With all my love,  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
